


Gratitude

by ficbear



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varel held up his hands in protest. "I'm flattered by the attention, but even the herbalist admits it looks worse than it is."</p><p>"No, no, I think that kind of courage should be rewarded." Aedan said, and slipped past the seneschal into his bedchamber, closing the door behind him. "Rewarded <em>handsomely</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

Aedan didn't hold out much hope that Varel would answer the door, given how late it was, but nevertheless he thought it was worth a try. He knocked lightly, and put on his best charming smile.

The door opened, and the seneschal appeared, looking pleased to see him, if a little embarrassed. "Good evening, Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Can a Warden not simply pay a visit to his brave seneschal..?" Aedan leaned against the doorway, and let his eyes wander down, past the older man's half-open robe, to the bandaged wound on his arm.

Varel held up his hands in protest. "I'm flattered by the attention, but even the herbalist admits it looks worse than it is."

"No, no, I think that kind of courage should be rewarded." Aedan said, and slipped past the seneschal into his bedchamber, closing the door behind him. "Rewarded _handsomely_."

"You're very kind, but that's really not-"

"Oh nonsense," the younger man interrupted, moving closer to the seneschal and resting a hand lightly on his uninjured arm, "there's nothing wrong with showing gratitude, is there?"

The older man seemed to suddenly realise what Aedan had planned, and moved closer, close enough to feel the heat of the younger man's breath.

"Commander, I'm old enough to be your father…"

"Ha! You say that like it's a bad thing…" Aedan grinned, tracing a fingertip over the greying hair of Varel's chest. "And do stop calling me Commander; if I'm in your bedchamber, you can call me Aedan."

"Very well, Aedan, what did you have in mind?"

"I think," the younger man said with a wicked smile, gently pushing Varel back towards the bed, "you should sit down and rest. Let me do all the work."

The seneschal sat down on the edge of the bed, and Aedan knelt between his legs, eagerly pushing his robe open. The older man's body was criss-crossed with scars, some delicate and thin, a few long and dark. Aedan ran his fingers across the marks and, unable to resist, bent his head to trail his tongue along the worst of the scars, following its path downwards across the contours of Varel's stomach.

"Looks like you have a history of getting in the way of arrows and blades." He murmured, taking the older man's hardening cock in his hands and stroking it gently. "And a history of having grateful young men on their knees in front of you, I'll bet."

The seneschal just laughed, and guided Aedan's head down with a firm hand in his hair.

Still stroking the shaft of it, the younger man pressed his lips to the tip of Varel's cock, teasing and mouthing it lightly until the older man thrust his hips up impatiently, rubbing the head against his cheek.

"I think you've even less patience than I have." Aedan smiled, and took the whole of the seneschal's cock in his mouth. He sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down along the shaft, and making appreciative little grunts each time the head of it bumped up against the back of his throat. There really was nothing Aedan liked more than to be on his knees with a mouthful of an older man's cock, and he intended to show Varel just how much he enjoyed it.

Before long Aedan's lips and chin were streaked with saliva, and his throat was raw and aching. The wet heat of the younger man's mouth had Varel bucking and cursing, tangling his hands in Aedan's hair and fucking his throat roughly.

"Maker..." The seneschal groaned, lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head. "You really do love it, don't you?"

The younger man groaned enthusiastically against the hard flesh in his mouth.

"I hope you like riding it as much as you like sucking it, then."

Aedan lifted his head up just enough to let the older man's cock slide out of his mouth, and grinned up at him. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

He stripped off his clothes quickly, and took out a small bottle of oil from his pocket before throwing the clothes haphazardly into the corner of the room.

"Let me get you ready..." Aedan murmured, and knelt on the bed next to Varel. He warmed a little of the oil up in his palms, and rubbed it along the length of the seneschal's cock, taking a little longer than was strictly necessary over his task. It took a few impatient thrusts from the older man's to remind him what he was supposed to be doing, and Aedan chuckled to himself as he swung his leg across to straddle Varel's hips.

He sank down on the older man eagerly, grinding and rocking until the whole of Varel's cock was buried inside him. Aedan brought one hand up to his lips, licking his fingers to wet them, then wrapped his hand tightly around his cock.

"That's right," Varel said, his eyes flitting between Aedan's hand and his face, "let me see you enjoying yourself."

"Yes, ser." Aedan grinned, and began to stroke himself vigorously. He had no patience to spare for a long warm-up, and started to ride the seneschal hard and fast. Each downward stroke urged a hungry groan from Aedan's throat, and he rubbed himself feverishly. Then on a whim, he eased up for a moment, and swivelled around so that he was facing away.

"There..." He smiled over his shoulder and slid back down onto Varel's cock. "Now you can see _everything_ while I ride you."

He leaned forward, bracing himself against Varel's thighs as he moved, bouncing and grinding desperately on his cock.

"And what a view..." The seneschal said, gripping the cheeks of Aedan's and spreading them apart roughly.

"I'm not going to last much longer, if we keep this up..." The younger man groaned. The knowledge that Varel could see it all, that he was watching Aedan's ass being stretched and reamed by that thick shaft, was almost too much. The younger man leaned further forward, closing his eyes in concentration, his breathing shallow and fast.

"Don't hold back." The seneschal urged him, gripping Aedan's ass firmly. "I want you to come."

That was all it took to shove him over the precipice, and he rode Varel harder and faster, rubbing and squeezing his cock frenziedly as he started to come. Suddenly the older man groaned and pulled out, and Aedan shuddered in pleasure, crying out as Varel's seed splashed hot and sticky across the arch of his back.

  
...

  
"Just so you know, you don't have to actually be injured in the line of duty next time." Aedan grinned, stretching out on the bed next to Varel.

"Noted." The seneschal laughed. "But I'd have invited the Crows to Vigil's Keep myself, if I'd known this would be the result."  



End file.
